Just like you
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: Alguém está voltando para o Santuário depois de uma longa jornada de treinamento.Mais uma vez eu aprontei das minhas com um bronzeado....


_**Three Days Grace - Just Like You**_

Estava ali fazia uns dez minutos, naquela mesma posição, esperando o momento certo para ir embora. Esporadicamente erguia a cabeça e verificava o tempo no grande relógio que ficava no meio do saguão cheio àquela hora da tarde. "Quanto tempo isso vai levar?"

Apesar de não poder escutar as pessoas a sua volta por causa dos fones de ouvido que usava, sabia que falavam dele ao perceber os olhares indiscretos de cada um que passava por perto e o descobria. "Deve ser um espetáculo e tanto! Com certeza pensam que sou um punk ou coisa assim." Ironizou ele com um leve sorriso nos lábios. "Isso não me importa. Não mais, não depois que..."

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

Outra vez!

Aquela imagem voltou a sua mente e ele cerrou os punhos já começando a ficar irritado.

- Maldito! – sussurrou por entre os dentes.

Se tivesse tido a oportunidade de surrar o irmão naquela arena quando teve a chance, talvez agora não sentisse tanta raiva. Mas os outros cavaleiros os separaram antes que tivesse a oportunidade de chegarem às vias de fato de uma briga que estava sendo adiada fazia tempo. Isso o irritou mais ainda, pensar que os "amigos" haviam impedido-o de realizar algo que há muito desejava fazer. "Ele terá o que merece. Ele e todos os outros" Pensou com um brilho selvagem nos olhos verdes. "Vou mostrar o quanto são inferiores."

_I could be fake_

_I could be stupid_

Não importava mais o motivo pelo qual ele e o irmão discutiram, ou como resolveram dar vazão à raiva e começar a trocar insultos e socos cada vez que se encontravam. Isso foi somente um estopim para os quilos e quilos de pólvora que o cavaleiro de Andrômeda guardava sob a superfície de calma que demonstrava para todos. Há muito tempo que ele odiava o irmão por ser tão estúpido, por sempre mostrá-lo como fraco diante de todos ao assumir seu lugar para que não se machucasse. Todas as vezes que Fênix viera resgatá-lo de algum inimigo era uma interferência indesejada, Shun odiava isso!

_You know I could be just like you_

Ele era um dos, senão o mais, forte dos cavaleiros de bronze, podia cuidar muito bem de si e dos seus inimigos. A mania de Ikki de sempre interromper suas batalhas e acabar com seus inimigos irritava o cavaleiros de Andrômeda ao extremo, mas ele não se importava em deixar o irmão mais velho bancar o herói para sentir-se útil e usar isso como desculpa esquecer os problemas. Mas ele, Shun, posar como fraco e incompetente diante de todos os demais cavaleiros por isso deixava-o louco!

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be_

_Just like you_

Não era tolo como Seiya, encarando sempre um adversário que não poderia vencer sozinho; não era um fraco como Shiryu, que anulava a visão para aumentar seu cosmos e assim poder lutar de igual para igual; não era falso como Hyoga, fingindo não se abalar com o perigo iminente quando na verdade entrava em um poço de pessimismo e admitia a derrota antes mesmo de começar uma luta; e finalmente, não era inseguro como seu irmão, não tinha aquele péssimo hábito de ajudar todos quando não podia sequer se ajudar e enfrentar seus próprios demônios.

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be_

_Just like you_

Havia deixado o Santuário depois de uma briga onde ambos, ele e Ikki, haviam se machucado. Precisou da ajuda dos cavaleiros de ouro para separá-los pois os de bronze não davam conta tamanho o fervor e raiva com que se engalfinharam os irmão no chão da área de treinamento. Deixou o Santuário e sua armadura para traz sem nenhum remorso. Seus amigos tornaram-se um empecilho para seus objetivos de ser cada vez mais forte, eles sempre tentavam remeter Shun à posição de cavaleiro de bronze e servo de Saori. Antes eram uma fonte de conhecimento na arte das batalhas entre cavaleiros e de expansão do cosmos. Mas quando o cavaleiro deu-se conta que estava mais forte que todos os outros, não viu mais necessidade de manter contato com aqueles vermes. Quando Ikki deixou de ser seu exemplo de força pelo fato de tê-lo superado tanto em força quando em cosmos, não houve mais necessidade de manter o laço familiar entre os dois. Agora podia demonstrar exatamente o que pensava do irmão abertamente, que o desprezava com todas as forças!

_I could be cold_

_I could be ruthless_

Seu cosmos estava alto, deu-se conta de tê-lo levantado somente quando ouviu o tilintar do metal na mochila a seus pés. Imediatamente forçou-se a baixá-lo, olhou para a mochila e sorriu de satisfação por pensar no que estava levando. Estava dando trabalho passar pela checagem da bagagem porque precisava dar muitas explicações, mas valia cada minuto perdido com os seguranças do aeroporto.

- Pelo menos aquele idiota serviu para alguma coisa. Se não tivesse ido para a Ilha de Andrômeda talvez nunca tivesse descoberto a melhor arma que um cavaleiro pode possuir além do cosmos. – falou pra si mesmo.

_You know I could be just like you_

Shun tinha passado 3 meses longe da Grécia treinando com um antigo mestre na Cordilheira dos Andes, Chile. Dentre tudo que aprendeu e todo o controle que adquiriu sobre seu cosmos, aquelas correntes que levava na mochila definitivamente era o mais recompensador após o treinamento. Voltaria para o Santuário como o cavaleiro que sempre fora: forte, determinado e agora, definitivamente, com a mais poderosa arma que uma armadura poderia possuir. Aquelas correntes não eram de bronze como as anteriores que acompanhavam a armadura de Andrômeda, eram mais fortes, feitas de uma rara liga metálica criada pelo próprio deus do fogo, o "Ferreiro dos Deuses" Hefesto. E lutara muito para conseguí-la, trabalhara muito para transformar puro metal bruto nas melhores correntes que um cavaleiro poderia sonhar em ter.

_I could be weak_

_I could be senseless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Se Saori não aceitasse seu novo armamento, renunciaria a sua posição como cavaleiro de Athena. Não importava mais o que a reencarnação da deusa quisesse ou não, faria as coisas conforme desejasse e não aceitaria interferência dela na sua vida. Não era mais um fantoche nas mãos de uma adolescente mimada.

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be_

_Just like you_

Na verdade ele nem precisava mais voltar para a Grécia, os amigos e seu irmão já não lhe interessavam, até mesmo a tarefa de proteger sua deusa não tinham significado nenhum para Shun. "Só estou voltando porque deixei algo muito importante lá." E esse "algo importante" era um Sol. Uma estrela de fogo e luz que fazia o sangue de Shun ferver nas veias só com a doçura de sua voz, seu coração acelerar-se apenas com o vislumbre dos loiros cabelos, a lembrança dos olhos azuis como o mar que cerca a Ilha de Andrômeda e que se ocultam pela máscara de amazona, ela tira-lhe o fôlego.

Voltava por ela. O resto era somente resto, sem importância, significado ou utilidade para ele. June é a única razão para ele estar indo para a Grécia. Um sorriso diabólico surgiu nos lábios de Shun.

_On my own, cause I can't take living with you_

"Quando você estiver ao meu lado, querida June. Não precisarei de mais nada. E lhe darei tudo!" Prometeu para si o cavaleiro de bronze que agora não queria mais nada da vida a não ser amor e poder.

_I'm alone, so I won't turn out like_

_You want me to._

Wanda Scarlet

Nota da autora: Eu estava rodando por meus documentos quando achei essa song prontinha. Nem me lembrava mais que tinha escrito porque foi depois de ter feito ela que me ocorreu a idéia pra fazer outra songfic (HOME) com o Shun e acabei "esquecendo" essa aqui no fundo do armário, por assim dizer. Só publiquei porque tava aqui e não queria disperdiçar. Mas espero que algo tenha sido bom nessa fic, porque pra mim, depois de ter feito a HOME, ela me parece muito "incacabada".

Obrigada por ler!

Beijos


End file.
